


Angel With An Attitude

by charmax



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being born again is fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel With An Attitude

  
**Video Title:** Angel With An Attitude  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Angel With An Attitude - The Ditty Bops  
 **Show:** Pushing Daisies  
 **Summary:** Being born again is fun.  
 **Length/Format:** 2.37, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Notes:** Contains spoilers for all eps.

[Download Xvid (720x400 - 35MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/AngelWithAttitude-Charmax-720.zip)   
[Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukun8I-WEaY)

  
[Angel With An Attitude](http://www.vimeo.com/1288795?pg=embed&sec=1288795) from [Charmax](http://www.vimeo.com/charmax?pg=embed&sec=1288795) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com?pg=embed&sec=1288795).

**Password: iheartvidz**


End file.
